headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: If I Ever Leave This World Alive
"If I Ever Leave This World Alive" is the tenth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Defiance and the eleventh episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Allan Kroeker and written by Bryan Gracia. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, June 17th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc two of the Defiance: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number: T7609. TV IV; Defiance, Season One; Episodes * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on June 11th, 2013. TV Rage.com; Defiance, "If I Ever Leave This World Alive"; Episode Info. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on June 17th, 2013. * This episode aired in Sweden on November 8th, 2013. TV.com; Defiance, "If I Ever Leave This World Alive"; International Airdates. * This episode aired in Australia on the Seven Network on April 16th, 2014. * This is the second episode of Defiance directed by Allan Kroeker. He directs two episodes in season one in total. He previously directed "I Just Wasn't Made for These Times". * This is the first episode of Defiance written by Bryan Gracia. It is his only episode from season one. It is also Bryan's first work in the science fiction genre. * Actress Marie V. Cruz is credited as Marie Cruz in this episode. * Final appearance of Rathus; killed during the quarantine revolt in this episode. * Final appearance of Nizar; shot in the head by Datak Tarr in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Marie V. Cruz as the Irathient elder. She appeared last in "Goodbye Blue Sky" when she presided over the funerary rites of Sukar. Allusions * The song that is playing the in the background as the townspeople attend to their dead is "Gone Again" by the Patti Smith Group. TV.com; Defiance, "If I Ever Leave This World Alive"; Notes. * One of the songs that Alak Tarr broadcasts on Raider Radio is "We Were Sick" by The Thermals. TV.com; Defiance, "If I Ever Leave This World Alive"; Notes. Bloopers * Quotes * Irisa Nyira: You're supposed to be resting. * Joshua Nolan: I'll sleep when I'm dead. * Irisa Nyira: You're an idiot. * Joshua Nolan: I know. .... * Doc Yewll: You're crazy. You know that? * Nicolette Riordon: Come be crazy with me. Together, we can reshape this planet. * Doc Yewll: Reshape or destroy? * Nicolette Riordon: You can't create without destroying. I thought you would have figured that out by now, doctor. .... * Quentin McCawley: Are you supposed to be smoking those? * Nicolette Riordon: Oh, cancer is so slow. Something far more interesting is bound to kill me first. I hear plague is a popular way to go. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:June, 2013/Episodes Category:Bryan Gracia/Writer